Saviors of the Spiral: Questions and Answers!
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Here you can ask anything you ever wanted to know about the Saviors, and they promise to answer you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! It's meh, and I have a new 'story'! :D Here you will ask my characters (or me) questions. Ask me for story related questions, and them for character related questions. I will be starting out by answering a random question!**

 _Recording starts..._

"Is this thing on?" Morgan asked, tapping a microphone. It started beeping.

"Ow!" Madison yelped.

"I think so…" said Aaron as he covered up his ears.

"Sorry, guys!" Morgan apologized. "Anyways, today we will be answering a question by…" she took a note out of my pocket and read it. "What? It's just a practice one? Oh well… The question is: "What are all of your middle names?"

"That's an easy one!" Haley said. "I'm Haley Olivia SunBlossom, she's Morgan Kristene ShadowSong."

"It's David Christopher... SparklePants…" David winced.

"Aaron Xavier ThunderStorm, at your service." winked Aaron.

"Flint Alexander Legend." declared Flint.

"Well, my middle name is actually 'Dawn', but I use it as my last name sometimes. Isn't Dawn such a pretty name? Who _wouldn't_ want to use it?" Madison rambled on.

Ashley giggled. "I think that's enough, Madison. Mine is Ashley Victoria RubyFlame."

"I guess it's my turn… Gabriel James WinterBreeze." he said before sticking his face back in a book.

"Any more questions?" Haley cheerfully asked.

"Nope." Morgan said.

"Okay then. TTYL!" said Madison.

"I don't think you're supposed to say "TTYL" in a Questions and Answers book…" I nudged her.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem proper…"

"Who cares? Bye!"

 _Recording ends..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Recording starts…_

The camera comes into focus, and reveals the Saviors lounging in Ravenwood.  
"Hey!" said Haley.

Ashley started laughing.

"What are you giggling about?" scoweled Gabriel.

"Haley said _hey_. It sounds like her name!"

"Ugh. Can we start aready?" asked Gabriel.

"That's what we're doing!" said Haley, as she unfolded another note. "This one is from Mia and Michael Legend. It says: "Mia: Hehe, what would you do if you would've ended up in Duckburg?

Michael: I know that we would try and save it! Hehe!"

"DuckBurg…" said Morgan, trying to see if it'd ring a bell.

"I know what they're talking about!" said David. "When I was little I watched a show called _DuckTales_."

"Oh!" said Morgan. "I remember that!"

"Hmm… What would I do?" Madison asked herself. "I would probably go window shopping and see if they had anything fashionable!"

"I would say hi to Mister McDee, GizmoDuck, the nephews, Fenton, Launchpad, and Webby!" said David.

"I'd make a…" said Aaron, as he closed his eyes. "THUNDERSTORM!" a mini storm cloud appeared over his head.

"Well, I would make sure everything is going okay and if it wasn't, I'd heal a bunch of ducks!" Haley said.

"Um…" said Morgan. "Not sure. I'd probably just end up following Haley around…"

Ashley looked around. "My turn?" she asked.

Haley nodded.

"Okay… I would give free S'mores to everyone!" (Ashley's a professional S'more maker.)

Flint cleared his throat. "I would teach the citizens of DuckBurg the wonders of Astral magic!"

"Ooh…" said Haley. "Wonder what they'd do if they knew magic,,,"

Everyone waited in silence for a minute. They were waiting for Gabriel.

Eventually, Morgan said, "Ahem."

Gabriel apparently didn't hear her.

"Ahem!"

No response.  
"AHEM!"

"Huh?! Oh. It's my turn…" said Gabriel. "Well, what do _you_ think I would do?" he rolled his eyes.

"Read a book." everyone said at the same time in a monochrome voice.

"Yep." said Gabriel.

"Well, that's all of us! Until next-" Haley would have said _time,_ but all of a, the ground rumbled.

"AH!" everyone screamed, and the camera was dropped.

 _Recording ends..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for posting a review for this story, TheTruthsandDare! I accept your request :D. Be prepared for a bit of a hot delicious snack ;)**

 _Recording starts…_

"Hi again." said Morgan. "Sorry about the last clip, there was another earthquake from the Myth classroom."

"Those myth students are _crazy._ " Ashley added.

"They sure are!" said David cheerfully.

"Anyways, let's see what we have today." said Morgan, as she unwrapped a crumpled piece of paper. "It says: Saviors, who do you have crushes on?"

"Okay, first question is a bit awkward, but okay…" said Madison. "I have a crush on Aaron. Just a tad."

"Heh-heh, knew it!" Aaron said happily.

"Alright then, who do _you_ have a crush on?" Madison asked him.

"I try to be fair to all of my ladies, but I find Felicia Gold particularly nice. David?"

David looked at the ground. "Um…" He never said anything more than that.

"Never mind then. Ashley, who do you have a crush on?" Aaron asked.

"Viktor DrakeSmith." Ashley said dreamily.

Gabriel scowled.

"Something bad happen in your book?" Haley asked.

"Maybe." he replied.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." said Morgan. She whispered to the camera so no one else could hear, "Um, I like Flint a little…"

"Hehe, way to be mysterious, Morgan... " said Haley. "My turn! The answer is: No one. Yet. What about you, Gabriel?"

"Ugh. I'm not interested in this question." he said.

"Okay, then…" said Flint. "Me next? Let's just say I have a crush on one of the twins."

Haley and Morgan exchanged a staring conversation, that went like this:

Morgan: Me or you?

Haley: Hope it's not me, it's obvious you like him.

Morgan: Is not!

Haley: Is to.

Morgan: Is not!

"Ahem." said Madison. "Next question?"

"Oh, yes. It's: Ashley, can I have a S'more?" said Morgan.

"Why, of course!" Ashley winked, and cooked up a S'more within a matter of seconds and handed it to the Question Asker. (I told you she was a S'more expert!)

"And this one is a dare: Ashley hug David."

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"A dare is a dare…" Madison said in a sing-songy voice.

"Fine." said Ashley, and she gave David a two second hug.

"This is the last one." Morgan said. "First though, is Gabriel paying attention?"

The Saviors quickly looked at Gabriel. "Nope." they said in unision.

"Kay, good. The dare is: I dare one of the Saviors to take Gabriel's books and hide them for several days."

"Ooh…" said Ashley. "A perfect way to make him mad!"

"We'll need to distract him though…" said Madison.

"Oh, that'll be easy. Gabriel, Professor Greyrose is giving away free books full of the best ice spells ever!" she said.

"She is?!" he was caught off guard, and actually _believed_ Ashley. Then, he ran away like a mad man towards the Ice school.

"Oh… this isn't right…" Haley said.

"Like I said before, a dare is a dare." said Madison.

Ashley grabbed his books and hid them inside a log.

 _Several days later…_

RavenWood was in an Apocalyptic state.

"AH!" Gabriel screamed for about the millionth time. "MY BOOKS, MY SWEET BOOKS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He had turned over every rock and stone, looked under every bench, checked every classroom (and destroyed it in the process), but still couldn't manage to look inside a simple log.

"This is getting bad…" Morgan said.  
Gabriel was going to destroy all of Wizard City if this went on much longer.

"WHERE ARE MY BOOKS?" Gabriel frantically yelled.

"I can't take this anymore!" said Haley. "I'm going to tell him."

"Me too." said Madison.

"So will I." said Flint.

Soon, everyone had agreed except Ashley. She was looking guilty.

"Ash, are you coming?" Madison asked.

"I think I'll stay here…" said Ashley.

"Okay…" Madison said.

They returned, and finally said, "Gabriel! We just got news that uh… RattleBones has returned and has taken a liking to books. So he stole yours, and put them in a log because he decided you had bad taste."

"MY BOOKS! YOU KNOW WHERE MY BOOKS ARE?"

"Yes. We know where your books are." the Saviors repeated. "Follow us."

They gave him back his books, and helped fix RavenWood. Unfortunately, they all got detention, even if they _were_ the Saviors of the Spiral. "Ugh. I hate detention. Anyways, see you next time!" said Morgan.

 _Recording ends..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Recording Starts…_

"Hello, again! We're back!" Haley said happily.  
"Yeppers!" said Madison.

"So, what's the questions/dares today?" Morgan asked.

"Lemme see…" Haley dug out her new notepad. "This one's from a 'Guest'. The first dare is: I dare Gabriel to read a book all about how Fire is better than Ice."

Gabriel gasped. "What?!"

"Haha, burn!" Ashley said triumphantly.

"Ugh." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Remind me why again why we're doing this…"

"For fun!" Haley said.  
"Here you go…" Ashley handed him a book titled: _Fire vs Ice, No Competition Here_

Gabriel took a deep breath, and ripped through the pages at the speed of light. "This is the worst book I have _ever_ read!" he exclaimed, five seconds later.  
"You already read it?" Aaron asked, surprised.  
"Uh, yeah?" Gabriel replied like it was completely normal.  
" _Okay then_ …" Aaron took a few steps back.

"Whatever. Wait a second. Reading this reminds me; Who _really_ took my books?" he shot daggers with his eyes at Ashley. "You don't expect me to believe _Rattlebones_ actually came back. I'm not crazy."

" _Um…_ " Ashley looked at the ground.

"Well?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

Ashley looked him in the eye, and finally conjured up the courage to admit it was her. "I did it."

"I knew it! You know how much I like my books. Wonder how you'll react if I take something _you_ like…" Gabriel had an evil look on his face.

"No! She didn't do it, I did!" Madison said, stepping in front of Ashley.  
"Like you expect me to believe _that_. This is even more outrageous than claiming Rattlebones did!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Well, um…" Madison fiddled with her hair for a second. "It's the truth! Take it or leave it."

"Uh-huh."

"Guys, are we going to do this thing or not?" Morgan asked.

Flint yawned. "Yeah, are we?"  
"Okay, fine! What was the next one?" Gabriel asked, annoyed.  
Haley looked at her notes. "Haha, looks like you guys just completed it!"

"Oh." said Madison. "And the next?"

"You did that do!" Haley gaped.

"Okay, that's weird." said David.

"Any more?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, a couple." said Haley. "Gabriel, have you read any out of this world books? (Forth-wall breaking is heard.)

"Well, the one I just read was completely 'out of this world'. In no spiral-ever!-would Fire be better than Ice. Zero." Gabriel ranted, hardly looking up from his book. "Other than that, though, I have read a couple books about cottonball spitting astronaut camels. Those things are popular!"

"Okay, that's also weird." David said.  
"Next?" Flint asked.

"Flint, hug Gabriel for an hour, making it hard for Gabriel to read."

"Oh, Bartleby…" Flint mumbled. "This is gonna be awkward."

"Nope! I'm paying attention this time. Last time when I wasn't _someone_ stole my books." Again, he shot some daggers at Ashley. Then he made a run for it, careful to bring his books with him.

"Do I have to chase after him?" Flint asked.  
"Doesn't say you have to hug him _now_. Maybe you can hug him when he's reading a book in his sleep." suggested Haley.

"Blah."

"Next?" Morgan asked.

"No more!" Haley declared.

"Okay, well lets hope Gabriel doesn't murder Ashley while we're not watching…" said Madison.

"Yeah…" mumbled Haley, as she glanced at Ashley. She still was looking pretty guilty. "Anyways, that's it! Can't wait to see more questions from you!"

"I hope they don't make more about me hugging Gabriel." Flint gulped.

"I agree." said Morgan.  
"Bye!" Madison shouted.

"Yes, bye!" said everyone except Gabriel since he was still dashing through Ravenwood yelling " _Haha! You'll never catch me! I'm free! Ooh, another book about those camels…"_

Then he accidently bumped into Haley and she dropped the camera. _Again_..

 _Recording ends..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my sweets! I'm in a good mood today, so cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I would just like to say that right now, while they're answering, it's not after they saved the Spiral. Right now since I'm editing, they are still in the state of saving Marleybone (they're taking a short break while I'm editing XD) so they can't answer any questions like "Was it easy to save the Spiral?" (even though we KNOW it won't be lol), so yeah, thanks! Also, I didn't do the Red Foo song thing because they're...not suitable for K+. Here's the chapter :D . . .**

 _Recording Starts..._

"Hullo again." said Morgan.

In the background there were lots of 'crashes' and 'bangs'.

"Oh, don't mind that," Madison commented. "It's just Aaron trying to catch Gabriel. He's been running around for three days now! I think we're driving him mad with all these dares..."

"Yeah. And I have a feeling he's going to go a lot more crazy today after all these..." Morgan said, eyes wide.

"What are they?" asked Haley.

"Okay, listen to this first one, from Secretive Wizard: I dare Gabriel to learn Fire magic, and then use it to burn all the books he owns."

"What?!" asked Ashley, apparently horrified.  
"WHAT?!" Gabriel screamed. He raced back towards the group with crazy hair and a wild and murderous look in his eyes.

"Oh gosh... This is awful..." said Morgan.

"Nuh-uh. Not on my watch." declared Ashley. "This is going too far."

"I agree. We can't let him burn his own books, that's just terrible. He _can_ however learn Fire magic..." Flint said.

"Yes, yes he can..." said Ashley mischievously.

"Well, um, I appreciate you guys not letting my books be bur-burnt," said Gabriel. "But you still owe me for this." he shot a look at them, and headed towards the fire school. "I'm only learning up to Fire Cat!" he yelled.

"Okay... Next?" Aaron asked.

"I dare Morgan to-to..." Morgan stuttered. "Haley, I think you need to have a look at this..."

Haley raised an eyebrow, and took the notepad. She gasped. "Um."

"What can I do?" Morgan whispered.

"How about you just whisper it so quietly..?" suggested Haley.

Then Morgan whispered, as quiet as a mouse and as fast as a cheeta, "FlintIlikeyou."

"Okay, whatever that was, hehe..." Madison giggled. "Next?"

"Uh, yeah. Next is: I dare Ashley to get in trouble with Cyrus Drake."

"Oooooh..." said everyone except Ashley.

"Okay...Be right back!" she grabbed a nearby radio and raced into the Myth classroom.

A few seconds later, they heard _Turn Down for What_ blasting, and a voice that could be no other than Cyrus yelling, "ASHLEY!"

Ashley ran as fast as she could out of there, and panted, "I better not get expelled for that."

"Yeah... By the way, has anyone wondered why we aren't getting any questions?" Morgan asked.

"I have." said David.

"Yeah... I guess they don't have many right now." said Flint.

"Okay, the next one is for you Flint: Flint, how often does Merle Ambrose wash and sleep and live in his little room office place?

"Whaa?" Flint took a step back. "Well, uh, he _doesn't_..? You know the room blocked off by books? That's the house area."

"One more from this person." said Morgan. "I dare everyone to do the... _chicken dance?_ "

Everyone (except Gabriel, who was causing screaming from the Fire class), started doing the chicken dance and yelling things like "Bawk bawk!", "I'm a chicken!", and "Chicken Nuggets for the win!"

"Now from 'Guest': Poor Ashley. Now for more! I dare Aaron to read the dares and truths if he hasn't already." said Morgan as she handed the notes over to Aaron.  
"Thank you," said Aaron. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." he started laughing like crazy.

"What?" Flint glared at him. Aaron kept on laughing. "What?!" Flint grabbed the notes and read it. "Oh gosh."

"Hmm? What is it?" Madison asked.

"Flint has to watch water evaporate!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Oh gosh." said Morgan.

"That's what I said!" Flint said, horror in his eyes. "This is going to take forever!"

Aaron made rain pour into a container, and handed it to Flint.

 _A week later..._

"FINALLY! HALLELUJAH!" Flint yelled.

"It's finally evaporated?" Madison asked.

"Yes!" he ripped his white beard (which looked rather like Merle's, actually) off. "...Ouch..."

"Okay, next is: I dare Morgan to freeze all of Gabriel's books (since her secondary class is Ice) all of Gabriel's books, and then for Flint to rip off the places of each book."

Ashley crossed her arms, and tapped her toes on the ground, silently threatening all of them if they dare touch his books.

Everyone took a step back.

"Ashley, I can fight my own battles." said Gabriel.

"I'm not doing this to be nice, Gabriel. I'm doing this to pay back... a _debt_..."

"Okay, well, next?" Gabriel asked.

"I dare Gabriel to stay in the fire school for 8 hours listening to the fire teacher lecture, with the excuse of having "Fire" as his secondary class." Aaron read. "Tehehe..." he giggled.

"WHY DO THESE PEOPLE _HATE_ ME?" Gabriel wailed, as he headed back into the Fire school.

"Dunno." said Flint.

"Haha, they hate _you_ too, Flint. And they love me!" declared Aaron. "Haven't dared me anything terrible yet."

"Keep in mind, though, they haven't dared you anything _good_ , yet, besides read the notes, either." said Madison.

"They haven't dared you _anything_ yet." Aaron said.

"Okay, stop arguing. Next, Aaron?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah, more proof they hate Flint. Haley, go shove Flint off a tree."

"What?!"

"Yeah." said Aaron.

"But-but-!" she protested.

"Not buts!" Aaron said. "Flint, go climb up a tree."

Flint started grumbling things like: "Stupid Aaron... Telling me what to do... Shove _him_ off a tree...", but he did climb up the tree.

"Hmm." Haley said. She organized a piles of leaves, and said, "Sorry for this!". She lightly pushed him off the tree.

"It's okay." Flint said, as he rubbed his head.

"Is that it?" David asked.

"You've been quiet, David." Madison noticed.

"I have? Well, I have... No dares for me, so I don't really see a need to speak up..."

"Well, there's one more, and it's from 'StormSword'." said Aaron.

"Huh? What's wrong with the camera?" Haley asked, as she held it up.

"Oh no, it's dying!" Morgan said.

Then, the camera died.

 _Recording ends..._

 **Sorry, Gadget. You're questions will be in the next chapter, for sure! Keep asking questions, all of you, and you'll keep getting cookies ;D**


End file.
